


Maki Meets Mama Yazawa

by FainTheSentientBeing



Series: Meeting The Parents [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FainTheSentientBeing/pseuds/FainTheSentientBeing
Summary: For months, Nico and Maki have been dating. Despite this, she has still yet to meet Nico's mother. Finally, the day has come. She's far more worried than she ever expected to be. Can she win her approval?





	Maki Meets Mama Yazawa

Running her fingers through her scarlet hair, Maki sighed. She had already been mulling over outfits for at least an hour now, but just as she thought she finally looked fine, she changed her mind. She decided she had to look perfect, after all today was a pivotal day. One of the utmost importance. She was going to meet Nico’s mother, so she could be nothing other than the absolutely ideal girlfriend. Unfortunately, it was far easier said than done, and being the ideal girlfriend involved having a flawless appearance; Which was something she couldn’t seem to achieve, no matter how hard she tried.

Part of her wondered if the extreme effort was even necessary, if she was anything like Nico she’d probably be quite happy with how she was now. Although, if she were truly like Nico she would deny it as much as possible. This brought her onto a different line of thinking. What was Nico’s mother like? She had met her siblings already, but her mother was a completely different story. She didn’t know the first thing about her, only that her job involved her leaving Nico to care for her siblings. It was fair enough, she supposed. After all, Nico was pretty much an adult now. It did irritate her the effects it had on her relationship though. Far too often had she and Nico been in the midst of making out, only to have one of her siblings wake up or shout from the other room and bring it to an end. 

She concluded that Nico’s mother would be a lot like her daughter, just with some much needed maturity. With that squared away, she gave up on her outfit “It’s fine as it is.” she thought, neatly putting away the mound of clothes that had accumulated from a series of failed attempts. Now all she had to do was her makeup… It was going to be a long day, she could already tell.

Eventually, she finished preparing herself.It was a laborious process, but it would be worth it. At least, she hoped it would. She still had a good half an hour before Nico was to pick her up and escort her to her house, she didn’t understand why Nico was so insistent on walking with her, or why they couldn’t just take a car, but she simply accepted it. After all, more alone time with Nico was never a bad thing. 

She decided to fill the time with some piano playing, however she found her fingers frozen, refusing to move despite how she willed them to. Something was wrong, a feeling pooled in her stomach, she felt her body get tense. Fear. 

It felt ridiculous. It was just Nico’s family, all she had to do was talk to them, come across as a good girlfriend and earn their approval. That was all that was needed. Why was it so intimidating? “I don’t even care if they like me or not!” she insisted to no one but herself, tapping away at the piano keys in an attempt to drown out her feelings with the sound. 

After a little while, she finally got herself into the groove of playing, losing herself in the soft tones of the piano. Her fingers glided along the keys, she was completely focused; Utterly in her element. “Kocchi miteru? Kocchi Minaide!” came blasting from her phone, shattering her concentration into millions of miniscule shards. Although, it wasn’t a bad thing. The ring tone that had so rudely broken through the veil of soft piano was the one she assigned to Nico, and despite how Maki would usually act; A call from Nico was rarely a bad thing.

“Maki-Chan! Where are you? I’ve been waiting out here for ten minutes!” she whined, agitation clear in her voice. She was surprisingly commanding, despite her childish complaints. Maki paused for a second, checking the time on her phone. Somehow she had completely missed their assigned meetup time. 

Cursing herself under her breath, she replied to Nico. “I’m sorry Nico-Chan, I was busy getting ready. I’ll be down in a second.” she only half lied, she had been getting ready. Just a bit earlier than she implied.

“Aww, Maki-Chan. You don’t have to try so hard for me, I know I’m always super cute. But you don’t have to match it. You look really good in your own way.” in any other conversation, to any other person, this would come across as a backhanded compliment. However there was no ill intent to insult or demean, it was just their odd little way of communicating. “I do appreciate all that effort though Maki-Chan.” she sung, far too pleased with herself and the situation.

“I-I didn’t do it for you!” Maki grumbled, blushing to herself, she had no idea how much Nico appreciated and loved it when she put special effort into her appearance. She made a mental note to do it more. Although, she’d never let Nico know that, and she especially wouldn’t let her know it was all for her. “T-the Nishikino family has a reputation, I need to uphold it.” she responded. Again, it wasn’t exactly untrue, merely a misguidance to cover her tracks. 

Of course, Nico knew exactly why she had so specifically dressed herself and made herself up. She tended to realise these things about Maki before anyone else. Even sometimes before Maki herself did. In all honesty, she found it adorable. How Maki was so concerned with making a good impression and was worrying so much. But of course, she’d leave Maki in the dark about that one. At least until there was a good opportunity to fluster her with it. “Okay, okay. Maki-Chan. Just get down here soon.” she ordered, watching as the huge doors of the house swung open.

They revealed Maki, who paled in comparison to the doorway she emerged from. Despite the contrast in size, the elegant design of the house fit her perfectly. “She’s almost like a princess.” Nico thought to herself, smiling slyly. She’d save that one for later, either as a sincere compliment or a sarcastic nickname; She hadn’t quite decided yet. “There you are Maki-Chan, took you long enough.” she called, restraining how excited she was to see her again. 

Rolling her eyes, Maki sighed more than she spoke. “Hello Nico-Chan.” Her lips curved into a faint smile, stepping next to Nico and taking her hand in a loose grip. 

The weather was a strange mixture, a chilly harsh wind brushing the landscape, bringing a shiver to all who came into contact with it. However, beneath it there was an ever-present faint warmth, a feeling of glowing heat that never completely balanced out the cold, but constantly relieved it. Nature itself was at a crossroads, the crux between Winter and Spring, as icy cold faded faded out and comforting warmth faded in.

“Why did you want to walk with me anyway, Nico-Chan?” Maki asked, tightening her grip slightly, attempting to get all the heat she could from Nico to counterbalance the environment around them. “I easily could’ve gone on my own, or gotten driven.”

“Well, you still can.” Nico stated bluntly, squeezing Maki’s hand tightly. A subtle hint at her true feelings, how she wanted Maki with her. It made the both of them blush, despite the fact it was hardly anything. “I just thought it’d be nice to walk with you Maki-Chan. I guess you don’t think so though…” her voice trailed off in faux sadness, hoping to catch Maki in a trap and expose her truly caring nature.

“Th-that’s not true, idiot. I wouldn’t be dating you if I didn’t like spending time with you. Use your brain for once…” she grumbled and leaned into Nico ever so slightly, not realising she had stepped right into a perfectly laid trap. 

Nico simply giggled, pulling Maki closer than she had dared to go on her own. “You’re so mean, Maki-Chan.” she joked, leaning resting her head on her shoulder comfortably.

“N-nico-Chan, we’re in public… Come on…” she mumbled, she didn’t want Nico to stop, but it just didn’t feel right to be so openly affectionate in public.

“But Maki-Chan.” she complained, greatly elongating the As in both Maki and Chan. “You’re so comfy.” Grumbling, Maki just accepted it. It was far too much effort to get her to stop anyway. At least, that’s what she told herself.

The tension that previously ate away at her began to fade away, the worry about meeting Nico’s mother faded into nothingness. As much as she’d hate to admit it, Nico could have a very calming effect on her if they were both in the right mood. And it seemed they were, that was until Nico decided to open her mouth again, dragging them into some insignificant yet passionately fought debate that they ultimately forgot about as fast as it came. However it filled the time as they closed the distance to Nico’s house.

“A-anyway, we’re here now!” Nico announced, clearly irritated from her loss of their argument. “The home of the greatest idol in the universe!” she extravagantly claimed, clearly in an attempt to heal her ego. She swung the door open, holding it and allowing Maki to enter, a devilish plan forming in her mind. Right as she stepped through, Nico struck, kissing her on the cheek and turning her face as red as her hair.

“N-nico-Chan!” she exclaimed. “Please, I’m about to meet your mother. This isn’t the time.” she muttered, straightening out her outfit and fixing her hair slightly.

“Fine.” she whined, walking into the main hallway. “Mama!” she called, extending the As for a good ten seconds. “Maki-Chan is here!”

“Give me a second, Nico!” she responded, taking a literal second before emerging. “Sorry, Cotarou just needed a little help.” she patted the child on the head, who seemed entirely unaware as he toyed with hammer game in front of him. “So, this must be Maki-Chan, hm?” she asked, looking her up and down as if she were analysing. “Hmm… Seems like you have good taste Nico.” she giggled, patting her daughter on the head.

“I-it’s nice to meet you.” Maki said abruptly, taken aback slightly by the indirect compliment she received. An awkward air hung between them, she really wasn’t sure what to say. Luckily, Nico chimed in and saved her.

“Of course I have good taste, Mama! Do you think I’d just date some scrub? I mean, Maki-Chan can be kinda lame. But she’s not that bad.” she taunted, opening the door to their living room and collapsing onto the sofa.

“H-hey!” Maki contested “You’re the lame one.” she took a place on the sofa, slightly away from Nico. She was meeting her mother, it was no place for physical affection. Finally, Nico’s mother settled into place beside her child, simultaneously protective and casual. 

“So, Maki-Chan. I’ve heard you come from a wealthy family. Is that the one with the hospital? Nishiko? Nashinko?” she tapped her chin with her finger pensively, oddly focusing on Maki’s hair as she tried to recall. 

“Nishikino.” she clarified, shooting a confused look at Nico, who only shrugged in response.

“Nishikino! That’s it! And your hair! Ahah! I knew it!” she almost cackled. “I knew she’d marry him, I’d always see them hanging around eachother.” she grinned, her curiousity satisfied. It took her a second to realise the situation she was in. “Sorry, sorry. Just got caught up in a memory.” she smiled. “It’s just like Nico to pick a girl from a rich family.” she joked, poking her daughter in the side, eliciting a squeal from her.

“Mama! Are you saying I’m some kinda gold digger?” she barked. “I like Maki-Chan for loads more reasons than that.”

“I know, I know, you’ve told me.” she assured, looking over to Maki. “She’d always come home saying stuff about you. She’d be like…” she paused, increasing the pitch of her voice. “Nico Nico Nii! Mama! Maki-Chan was so pretty in our live today!” she ensured to perform Nico accurately, mimicking her hand symbols perfectly. “Or.” her voice briefly returned to normal. “Mama! Maki-Chan agreed to come hang out with me afterschool! Do you think she likes me? Should I wear my really nice dress? Or just something casual? I don’t wanna come across like I’m trying too hard.” she snickered, moving her attention to Nico; She was retreating into her hoodie like a startled turtle, her face so bright of a red that it nearly matched her eyes.

“N-nico-Chan said that?” Maki’s face was almost the same colour as Nico’s. “That doesn’t sound like her…”

“Trust me, she did say it. Although I’m sure she’d deny it.” she glanced at Nico, who was only just starting to emerge. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you what you like about Nico. I know all about her side of this relationship, but not yours.”

The question was awfully awkward, Maki couldn’t help but notice how both of the Yazawas had perked up at it, however. As much as she’d rather not answer it, she had an audience and as an idol, she knew not to disappoint an audience. “Well, she’s very cute. O-obviously. She’s also really caring. Oh, and passionate. She’s probably one of the best performers I’ve seen too, she really knows her way around a stage. She never stops making the audience smile.” she went quiet, feeling as though she were rambling and chattering too much. Yet something felt incomplete, missing. “Oh, and uh. Me. She makes me smile a lot.” she mumbled, concluding her thoughts. Truthfully there was a lot more, but it felt better to keep it concise. 

Defying her expectations, it was Nico who spoke up first. Not her mother. “That’s it?” she shouted. “Isn’t there anything more about me that you like?” there was a hint of sadness and disappointment in her tone, it gave Maki a stinging shiver under her skin.

“N-no! It’s just, I didn’t think I needed to keep going. I have more to say, but I don’t want to ramble…” she defended, hoping to comfort Nico. 

Before another agitated word left her mouth, Nico’s mother spoke up. “Go ahead and tell us Maki-Chan. We have plenty of time.” she placed her hands gently on Nico’s shoulders, causing her expression to change from irritated to a more neutral one, a hint of curiousity about what exactly Maki would say next.

“Well, she’s also a talented singer and dancer, she’s been invaluable when coming up with songs too. Especially for Bibi. And despite her self obsessed solo, I enjoy working with her.” she paused, gauging the reactions of the two before her. Nico’s mother seemed completely invested, whereas Nico kept a look of curious happiness about her (With a hint of malcontent from Maki’s previous comment.) She had noticed how similar the two looked before, but it only really hit her then, they were spitting images of one another, size being the key difference. Maki wondered if Nico would look like her mother once she grew up, debating whether or not her size would even increase. After all, she was already eighteen.

“Maki-Chan! Get on with it!” Nico called, snapping her out of her thoughts. “I wanna hear more.”

“Oh. Sorry.” she muttered, recollecting her thoughts. “Hm. I like how knowledgeable she is about what she likes, she’s spent ages ranting about idols to me. But I always enjoy it. I love her determination too, even in the worst times she doesn’t give up. When she wants something, she gets it.” she smiled to herself slightly, it was exactly what Nico did when it came to courting her. “I even like how childish she can be, it can get annoying. But there’s something cute and endearing about it too.” she toyed with her hair passively. “How she can get fired up over something tiny. Stuff like that. I like that.” her voice sort of trailed off, coming to an abrupt ending.

“Alright, you don’t have to say anymore Maki-Chan. I know enough now.” Nico’s mother said, rising to her feet. It was oddly intimidating, her looking down. She felt as if she judgement were being handed down upon her, like the fate of her immortal soul was about to be decided. “I can tell you and Nico-Chan really love eachother. Feel free to do whatever you want with her.” she said, smiling. “Although, I’d appreciate if some of that Nishikino money made it’s way to this side of the family.” she winked, laughing to herself again. “Anyway, what do you want for dinner? I’ll order something tonight, it saves me and Nico the effort.” 

“No Mama, it’s okay. I’ll make something tonight.” Nico returned, looking over at Maki and smiling. “It’ll be a treat for Maki-Chan.” With that Nico’s mother merely nodded and left the room, leaving the two girls alone.

“So, Maki-Chan. You like all that about me, huh?” she teased, leaning back into the other girl before suddenly falling into her lap. 

Refusing to look down, Maki grumbled out a response. “Y-yes, I like pretty much everything about you, stupid.” 

“Loser.” she mocked, wrapping her arms loosely around Maki’s neck and forcing her to look down at her.

“Says the one who’d tell her mother about me every day.” she riposted, subconsciously moving her face closer to Nico’s.

“Sh-shut it, Maki-Chan.” she grumbled, pressing her lips against Maki’s and forcing her into silence. She gladly accepted, moving her arms around Nico, pulling her closer.

“You know.” Nico began, pulling away. “It’s a good thing she liked you. I don’t think I could be with a girl Mama didn’t like. I’d probably break up with you on the spot if she didn’t like you.” she said, distressingly cheerily.

She wished more than anything she had a camera to capture the Maki’s utterly priceless expression.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it took me two weeks to make this. That being said, I'm quite happy with this! This is my first time writing Nicomaki as a focus and I really enjoyed it. They have a fun dynamic. It's also the return of one of my favourite tropes, the meeting the parents trope. I'm planning on making this into a series. I may make up Dads for the next ones though, that feels like it could be fun. I've had exams and shenanigans going on and I will continue to for a while, so I'll likely be taking a while to post fics for a little longer. 
> 
> For the record, once we get some more on the PDP girls, I may write some fics of them. I'm so excited for them to get developed more and to find out more about them. That being said, I'm sort of considering writing a few N one shots? Ryo/Koyuki and Chiduko/Hitomi are the only ones I really ship or know about. But PDP makes me want to look into the characters and find out more. So, if you have a suggestion for any ships and such I should investigate, please tell me.
> 
> With all that being said, have a nice day. I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
